Strip Tease
by PeteTheMagicalUnicorn
Summary: You should have seen his face when I started taking my clothes off." Charlie's POV When Jacob Phased in front of him. Takes place in breaking dawn. Not a Oneshot two more chapters are instore. R


**Disclaimer**

_Dear Reader,_

_PeteTheMagicalUnicorn just finished reading Breaking dawn and loving it soo much he had to write a fanfiction. He believes that he owns everything twilight but in truth Stephenie Meyer is the one behind the awesomeness._

_Love, _

_Alice Cullen_

**AN: **

**:Cue the poltergeist music: **

**_"I'm back..." echoes a low and ominous voice that resembles my own, followed by a laugh that would probably be associated well with people suffering from _****_phycosis._ ****OK, ****I'm not a schizo but I'm pretty darn close! I've been away from writing on fan fiction for too long! But hey like I said before I'm back. Anyway ****after reading chapter 25 in breaking dawn I knew I had to write this. Remember the whole scene where Jacob told Charlie about his magic roots? Well the entire time i kept imagining what Charlie must have been thinking. **

**So as a gift to you in the form of Charlie's thoughts I present...**

Strip Tease

A Twilight Fan fiction

Chapter 1: Prelude to an interruption

_(Charlie's point of view)_

"Damn it!" I snarled.

Drained of milk, the carcass of my desired ingredient taunted me with a smile. The bile in my stomach rose, producing an audible churning of acidic liquids; demanding of food.

Damn cereal. Toying with my hunger.

Bending down so that I was level to the fridge, I stuck my head inside and searched the shelves in hopes of finding another carton. No longer than five minuets had passed when I knew my hunt for milk had failed.

Crap! How could I forget the groceries?

Which once contained shelf upon shelf of food, the fridge was occupied by empty spaces. Every item that had fortunately been untouched by my greedy hands had an entire foot of leg room.

I think the magic word here was empty.

Everything was empty these days. My life, this town, and now most importantly my fridge.

Food supplies knocked themselves off the shelves faster than bullets pushing through sheet metal. From experience I knew that when a bullet tore through a target it always left a hole_. _

So how did the hole in my stomach go unnoticed?

As silent as a whisper yet powerful enough to tear down the Berlin wall, my thoughts answered _"Because the hole in your heart is bigger_."

In agreement, a tear wafted at the ducts of my eyes.

It was simple biology; Something you could learn with a pacifier in your mouth.

_A hole in your heart would do a lot more damage to you than one carved out of your diet_. See? Easy as two plus two equals four.

Until I'm lying six feet under in some cozy rain repellent coffin, I'll have my hands gripped tight around this rule- well more like a lesson. It's a lesson I learned nineteen years ago and will never forget.

Once you had so much as a sip of a life with someone standing by your side to keep you company, falling back into the routine of loneliness won't be some stroll through the park.

And boy, did I learn my lesson. Twice around the ballpark with that one.

It seemed that joking didn't help as the single tear that I had concentrated to confine in my filing cabinet of sad emotions had escaped; running down my cheek in an exaggerated slowness.

I swallowed back anymore tears before they fell. Suddenly anger replaced the vulnerability and before I knew it, Me myself and I were having a full blown argument with me, Myself and I.

Interrupting my useless rant before the anger could fade back into an incurable sadness, my stomach growled.

Patting my belly in acknowledgement I mumbled something along the lines of _"It's okay little guy, Papa's gona you some get you some food."_

The growling subsided but the ache for food didn't weaken.

With one ungraceful movement, I spun around and used my rear to close the refrigerator door, succeeding only in knocking the plastic bowl I was going to use for my cereal to the ground.

As I bent to pick it up my digestive system must have sensed the close proximity between myself and the bowl. Before I knew it, I was sitting in front of the TV with my fingers clasped around a spoon.

...

"Ibanez gets up to bat and-"

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch. _

Under the knife of my teeth, corn flakes-dry and lacking of milk produced an obnoxious noise of repetitious crunching. I narrowed my eyes in annoyance and glared at the innocent bowl of cereal. The sound, which was familiar in a way to the crinkling of crisp autumn leaves underfoot overpowered the commentator's _v_oice

Considering my options, this was better than _a ketchup and mayonnaise smoothie_. I justified, hoping to make this meal a little bit more enjoyable.

Amendments did nothing though. Reassurances wouldn't lesson the intensity of this glare.

"_Dad, no matter how long you stare at it, It's not going to melt it's self out of existence."_

My breath caught in my throat. Smiling at me through my thoughts, a ten year old girl wearing a fishing hat and grass stained jeans, stood on a mammoth sized boulder, mocking my frustration.

My mind had conjured up the image of Bella. Frozen in time, and Forever being my (unwed) baby girl.

As if expanding, the break in my heart flooded with pain.

It's funny how words that had stolen a chuckle or two out of me nearly a decade ago would return, only to haunt me in the future.

After her wedding, I convinced myself that Bella would be fine. There wasn't a doubt in the world that Edward and Bella didn't belonged together. But, If I tried to say Bella is fine now, I'd be deluding myself.

Apparently for their honeymoon (Which I don't even want to think about) Cullen took her to some remote Island down in south America were she received some type of disease. Checking in regularly with the Cullen's for her status, I was informed by Esme that Bella was being treated for it in Georgia. Though I haven't heard from them in a while; lately they have been ignoring my phone calls.

Call it a father's intuition but due to the short conversations that we _have _exchanged I know they're withholding some type of information from me.

I can't help but have my suspicions though.

It was like a giant hat with hundreds of folded up papers was thrusted at me and I was forced to choose a role.

Instead of receiving the involved card, I got the one that had the word,** Bat **scribbled carelessly above the fold.

But that's what I was. The bat. Kept in the dark and blind to my daughters health.

It frustrates me to no end, but they at least have Bella's best interest in mind.

For example, Bella was staying at a very pricey hospital. The bill for that must've been burning a hole in their wallets. I offered to help pay but they assured me that money was not an issue. I guess it could be considered. I mean, they have this colossal house that must have cost them somewhere in the millions. And for a wedding gift, They bought Bella a new car. Talk about Wow.

But thinking about Bella only made me worry and miss her more.

On cue, my heart burned with misery.

Like a damsel in distress tears rode themselves down my face.

_Oh, Come on Charlie.. Own it up! You're a cop for Christ sakes! Suck it up and eat the rest of your cereal! _

Uh oh, I'd done it now. I had unleashed the powers of my abusive conscious. Listening to the harsh deep voice of my thoughts I sank back into my seat, focused my eyes on the game and continued eating my cereal.

_Ding. Dong._

Unfortunately by the time I had calmed down , gotten into the game and finished my cereal, the doorbell rang.

I cursed under my breath. Who the hell would becoming over at-I bent my wrist and moved the watch closer to my face- seven thirty in the morning?

Assuming it was probably just some church kids advertising there religion, I sunk deeper into my seat.

_Ding. Dong. _

The doorbell rang again.

Ignoring the bible kids, I comfortably set my feet on the ottoman.

After another five minuets, three loud and impatient knocks were placed on the door followed by continuous dings.

Is it a criminal offense if someone disrupts a police officer while he's off duty?

My eyes twitched toward the gun….

"Charlie!"

For the length of one heart beat I was stunned to silence. That voice was so familiar. Husky and deep… could it be possibly be?

To confirm my suspicions I got up from my the couch to answer the door.

Towering over me nearly seven feet tall with shaggy black hair cascading over the shoulders of his tan skin and a smile on his face was none other than Jacob black.

"I thought you'd never answer."

* * *

**An: Hehehe. I had heaps of fun writing this and hoped you liked it. I'm almost done with chapter 2 which will explain the stories title if you haven't figured it out yet. I'm going to have 3 chapters total and they will be up soon. It depends on the weather since were expecting a hurricane in a couple of hours and I don't know how long the power will be out for. **

**So tell me how I did. Good Or bad I want to know._Review and I'll Give you a cookie!! _**

**_Tempting? Then don't resist. _**

**Love, **

**PeteTheMagicalUnicorn**


End file.
